The compound tiotropium bromide, a salt of tiotropium, is known from European Patent Application EP 418 716 A1 and has the following chemical structure: 
This compound can also be known by the chemical name (1α,2β,4β,5α,7β)-7-[(hydroxydi-2-thienylacetyl)oxy]-9,9-dimethyl-3-oxa-9-azoniatricyclo[3.3.1.02,4]nonane bromide and has valuable pharmacological properties. The term tiotropiun should be understood within the scope of the present invention as being a reference to the free cation.
Like other salts of tiotropium, it is a highly effective anticholinergic and can therefore provide therapeutic benefit in the treatment of asthma or chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD).
Tiotropium salts are preferably administered by inhalation. Suitable inhalable powders packed into appropriate capsules (inhalettes) may be used, administered by means of corresponding powder inhalers. Alternatively, they may be administered by the use of suitable inhalable aerosols. These also include powdered inhalable aerosols which contain, for example, HFA134a, HFA227, or mixtures thereof as propellant gas. They may also be administered in the form of suitable solutions of the tiotropium salt.